A storage cabinet is known that manages contents (items) by using radio frequency identification (RFID) technology. The patent literature 1 for example describes that scanning is performed in a cabinet for monitoring a product including a RF tag for the purpose of searching for an expired product or a product that have been manufactured in a recalled lot.